bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin
Paladins (義侠の士gikyounoshi) are specially bred souls gone under spiritual genetic modification to increase their potential and become capable of standing on higher planes of power and combat potential. It is said that a single Paladin can stand toe to toe with three Captains with minimal difficulty. Basic Appearance: Paladins are of basic human-soul physical appearance. Some of their most common features are either silver to blue eyes and blonde colored hair, but this has varied during several different cases or reactions to the modification program done on Paladins in general. Usually very tall in stature, Paladins are a domination, commanding presence when around other Souls or Humans. They are usually very well-developed, able to mingle in the population easily as normal entities with handsome and beautiful features to average and decrepit, as they have free will on the appearance of their visage. Character Aspects: Paladins each have their own specific characteristics, just like any ordinary spirit. Sometimes it can be subtle, with a lack of social projection towards others or any emotional attachments toward any given thing or person in their lives or it can be radical, carrying onto the eventual traits seen in the Black Reapers counterparts. Some can seem incredibly normal, and emotionally parallel to any other Spirit in comparison with slight differences in their behavior and loyalties, whereas others are solemnly obedient and cold in contrast to any ordinary soldier. Background: Conceived as a theorized group upon the formation of the Royal Aethian Corps, to be a independant agency that is controlled by the Royal Family and the Noble Courts, as a means of securing their country in a far better state of living as well as bolster their military status, if not keep it accountable. While this was debated on being created, due to entirely understandable queries of the safety and controlling of such an agency, an unexpected occurance happened in their wake: The Aethian Civil War. After the eventual victory for the Loyalist Party of the Royal Aethian Corps and the Aethian Magus Order, decreed by the Knight Commander of the said Royal Aethian Corps that the creation of such a group was to be issued in order to keep another Civil War from occuring within their lands, as well as further ensure the stability and safety of its citizens within their Spiritual Dominion. After many trial and error experimentations, an eventual success within the choice of the template of all their commandoized-agents, which would later be called: The Paladin. Capable of being trained in the most strenuous scenarios, wield some of the most refined and powerful Kidō-forged weaponry, and attain enough Spiritual Energy individually that it rivals that of the Royal Aethian Corps' highest ranked officers, even its Knight Captains. This caused the purposed limitation of the "Production" of these high-quality HRDC (High-Risk-Dispatch-Commandos) units, and only to allow the creation and training of new ones to replace any deceased unit. However, after many successful uses and employments of the Paladins, a new type of proposal came through that became enclosed and secretly agreed to by members of the Noble Courts: The Dark Reaper Project. This project would soon change the way Paladins '''were to be utilized and employed, as well as the number of extra ''Paladins ''of a unparalleled league matching or possibly exceeding their counterparts potential. A particular high-ranking Paladin couldn't stand by to watch this project succeed as it could endanger not only herself but her other fellow brother and sisters of the '''Paladin '''organization. Designated as a rogue and expendable element, a number of other '''Paladins '''were ordered to kill her, and without mercy. After narrowly escaping death at the hands of her opponents, she would disappear from the organization's Bingo book and be assumed KIA from the wound she had recieved, allowing the '''Dark Reaper Project to go as planned and unhindered. To this day, if internal security threats from extranormal groups such as mercenaries, terrorists, or independant military operations in hostility towards them, Paladins 'are utilized in such fashion in order to quell the threat without raising unwanted questions by the populace and its media. Organization: The Paladins are divided amongst both their personal asessment stats, their unique skills, and even past records of success in both simulations and the field. They are given a Roman numerical ranking system, based only on the level of both success and skill they possess, not entirely based on their Spiritual Power or their other array of uses individually. Known Paladins: The Holy Decimo A Title to the most dangerous, if not most effective Paladins in the field. Based on Skill, Power, Success, and Tactics they are by far in a league of their own. Said to rival the power of the Royal Aethian Corps' Knight Captains, they are both the veterancy of the Paladins as well as their most respected comrades. *'Rank, Paladin I ; Designation, "The Queen of Blades," ; Name, Aesa Saras *'Rank', Paladin II ; Designation, "The Empty Smile" ; Name: Galen Kearney *'Rank', Paladin III ; Designation, ; Name: *'Rank', Paladin IV ; Designation, "Theta" ; Name: Percival Chapman *'Rank', Paladin V ; Designation, ; Name: *'Rank', Paladin VI ; Designation, "Father Teresa" ; Name: Simon Moriarty *'Rank', Paladin VII ; Designation, ; Name: *'Rank', Paladin VIII ; Designation, ; Name: *'Rank', Paladin IX ; Designation, ; Name: *'Rank', Paladin X ; Designation, "The Hawk," ; Name: Rosalina "The Rose" Seraphim Duties: The duties of a Paladin is to protect the citizens of Aether, uphold the law laid down by the Royal Family, the Royal Aethian Corps, and the Noble Courts, as well as destroy any enemies unless parameters dictate that enemy is to be taken alive. No exceptions. Much like when a Soul Reaper of the Aethian Corps takes an oath when joining their ranks, so too must a Paladin swear a creed within their Order, to ensure that they both have a sense of duty as well as chivalry. The Creed of the Paladin goes as such: I (Insert Name Here) hereby swear a Sacred Creed to this Divine Order, I shall not rest until the wicked are punished I shall not falter in the face of impossibility nor certain fatality I shall not compromise my faith in the system in the face of unjust or corrupt deeds I shall not turn on my comrades, nor the allies of my comrades I shall not bend a knee to tyrants nor to puppets I am the Blade that cuts through the hearts of the Wicked I am the Iron Fist that crushes Darkness I am the Shield against Oblivion I am a Paladin! When this oath is sworn, it is said that Paladins have attained a higher yield of Will against those who wish to manipulate them, or those who wish to turn them against another or against their ideals as a Paladin. Unless someone tampers with the Creed they swear, or forces them to swear a "Revised" Creed, they will never stray from their duties and loyalty. Assignments: Known Powers/Abilities: Immense, Controlled Spiritual Power: One of the most notable things that Paladins attain upon their fulfilling all the requirements and expectations in order to join their ranks, a Paladin has a high quantity of controlled, refined, incredible Spiritual Power. Deftly utilizing it to the point where the need to know Kidō Spells would be irrelevent, Paladins can utilize their Spirit Energy in an array of unique, tactful, or brutal employments when in combat or on defense from powerful foes. Whether its to make the body's spiritual density so thick, that even Captain-class opponents would find it incredibly difficult to pierce or damage their bodies, make their appearance incredibly transparent to the point of zero visibility and sensory, and many other special abilities that make them unique from each other. Unrivaled Physical Aptitude: Paladins, as a whole, are noticeably more reserved to utilizing their incredible physical prowess over their opponents rather than utilize complicated gestures of Spirit-induced tactics. Capable of moving at lightning paces, even wearing high-density Kidō-Forged armor or mesh-overlay, Paladins are easily one of the swiftest combatants within Aether by nature. Their physical strength is also something to take into consideration, at times, due to their employment of monstrous force against enemies or for even intimidation purposes. Syncing their physical abilities can produce incredibly deadly affects, such as creating deadly wind blades within an instant to summon around them, or to produce a sonic flash affect towards one's enemies. One could even see a Paladin wielding their trademark Seelenbrecher with enough speed to rival a Captain-class opponent, despite its considerable weight and hefty size, as they can wield it as effectively as one would wield a rapier or a short sword. Masters of Disguise: Paladins, despite being swift response commandos, have the ability to go about their duties in a thoroughly stealthy manner. While taking special precautions, Paladins can compromise and become incredible practitioners in the arts of stealth, disguise, and assassination. Capable of changing their physical disposition to be entirely inverted to what they originally were, or even just a simple change of highlights, vocal tones, and eye color, Paladins can appear like the friendly neighbour next door, or the begrudging guard who takes late shifts at the twilight hours. Heightened Senses: Going on the "Natural" affects have sometimes been the most useful for soldiers, Paladins are trained to heightened their senses to a near Battle Precognitive potency. Capable of tasting the texture of foods and drinks before even bringing it to their mouth, or smelling the oddities within the air, hear the accelerated heart beats of nearby individuals, see farther than most individuals can naturally, and feel seismic activities from things as soft as footsteps. This makes a Paladin a hard person to fool, and a good interrogator when once catching a slippery target if given parameters to do so. Heightened Perception & Intelligence: Paladins, being as powerful as they are, also are bred to have the intelligence in utilizing their gifts, as well as learn the fine lines of Right '''and '''Wrong, Justice '''and '''Vengeance, and many moral obligations they must fulfill or cross in exceptions, should those parameters change. Paladins are taught an incredible supplement of Languages, Art, Linguistics, Geography, Mathematics, Science, and some of the most complicated Spiritual Courses as well, making many if not all incredibly intelligent and very well just beneath genius. Even their ability to pick up on particular hints in conversations, body language, or the way a fighter swings their weapon, they can pick it up and translate it to a near perfect level in what their counterpart's intentions or secrets are probably. Weapons/Equipment: Kidō-'Mesh Armor': Unlike the Knight Officers and Captains of the Royal Aethian Corps, Paladins do not wear overlays of bulky or encompassing armor. Instead, what was invented and mass-produced is a fillament, "Second Skin" body-suit mesh that wraps comfortably and protectively around nearly every portion of the body. This allows both athletic/acrobatic maneuvers to be possible as well as maximizing the most considerable amount of protection. Kidō Helm: A specialized piece of equipment often forgotten by the majority of the seasoned or veteran Paladins. This particular helmet usually appears as if it was taken off a Jousting or Honor Guard appearance, with custom fittings and eye-slits to make it appear like an ordinary piece of armor. What really lies behind the helm is a technologically advanced 360 HUD system that regulates and aids in the tracking, combatting, and interception of enemies as well as aiding with a number of features as well. More advanced than the "Training Buckets" given to the raw recruits who are on the verge of passing their test to becoming a Paladin, these helms are highly resistant to damage and often an incredibly invaluable source of intel and sensory projection. However, only the regularly seasoned and most experienced Paladins would say, "It drops your awareness or guard when relying on equipment instead of your own experience and senses." Kidō Levitation Cloaks: Similar concept to the Shihōin Clan's sacred Crest Cloaks, these cloaks that are usually seen tailored around the Paladin's armor pauldrons and neck. They provide an innate, nearly passive control of allowing the user to fly or levitate with ease, often a feat the exhausted, injured, or less experienced use to their fullest extent. On par with the Flight Harnesses of the Gotei 13's crafting, these cloaks are beneficial if not a default fall-back measure for the experienced commandos. Seelenbrecher: Much like the concept of making a "Artificial"-Zanpakutō, these special Spirit-Forged weapons are made generically the same, but with one special feature: They react differently to each wielder, giving them special traits, energies, and strengths that is reserved for one Seelenbrecher to another. This makes them one of the highest-grade Spirit Swords within Aether, as most of these blades can attain powers that stand on par with the synergistic-bonding weapons that are the Zanpakutō. Behind the scenes/Trivia: